disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
1999
]] '']] '']] '']] ]] ]] Events * After 5 years, ''The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad is the last video in the Walt Disney Masterpiece Collection VHS series. * Disney officially enters the DVD market. Theatrical releases * February 12 - My Favorite Martian ''is released to negative reviews and performs poorly at the box office. * March 26 - ''Doug's 1st Movie ''is released to negative reviews. It didn't perform very well at the box office, but still made well over its' budget. * May 14 - ''Endurance '' * June 16 - ''Tarzan ''is released to very positive reviews. * July 23 - ''Inspector Gadget ''becomes a moderate box office success, but recieves negative reviews from critics. * August 6 - ''The Sixth Sense (Hollywood Pictures) * October 8 - The Hand Behind the Mouse: The Ub Iwerks Story * October 15 - The Straight Story ''is released to positive reviews. * November 19 - ''Toy Story 2 ''becomes a box office hit and recieves extremely positive reviews. * December 17 - ''Fantasia 2000 premieres and recieves positive reviews. Theme park happenings *Asia opens at Disney's Animal Kingdom being the first expansion at the park. *January 9 - Horizons closes at Epcot *March 1 - Doug Live! opens at Disney MGM Studios *March 17 - Test Track at Epcot opens *June 4 - The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh opens at Magic Kingdom. *June 23 - Tarzan's Treehouse opens at Disneyland *July 29 - Rock 'n' Roller Coaster Starring Aerosmith opens at Disney's Hollywood Studios. *October 1 - The new IMAGINATION! pavilion opens at Epcot. *October 2 - FastPass is first offered at Disneyland Paris. *November 10 - Skyway closes at Magic Kingdom in the Walt Disney World Resort. Television * May 1 - Mickey Mouseworks premieres on ABC * June - Doug ends production after (counting the Nickelodeon episodes) eight years with the episode "Doug's Marriage Madness". Reruns continue on ABC until 2000. * October 9 - Don't Look Under the Bed, a Disney Channel Original Movie, debuts on Disney Channel. * September - Disney's One Too, a spin-off of One Saturday Morning, begins airing on UPN and syndication on Sunday mornings and weekday afternoons. New episodes of ''Recess'' and Sabrina, the Animated Series would be broadcast on UPN, while reruns would air on ABC. The block was reminiscent of The Disney Afternoon, and continued until 2003. Video games * Magical Tetris Challenge for Nintendo 64, Game Boy Color, and PlayStation * Beauty and the Beast: A Board Game Adventure for Game Boy Color * Disney's Villains' Revenge for PC * Recess for PC (U.K. and Japan only) * Tarzan for PlayStation Albums * The Music of Disney's One Saturday Morning ''(Cassette only) * October 19 - ''For Our Children Video releases * January 5 - The Rescuers ''(was recalled due to an obscene image hidden in one frame and re-issued in March) * February 2 - [[Mulan (1998 film)|''Mulan]] * March 9 - One Hundred and One Dalmatians * March 23 - Mighty Joe Young * March 25 - The Rescuers (edited re-issue) * April 20 - A Bug's Life * May 25 - The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad * July 13 - Alice in Wonderland, ''Robin Hood'' (re-issues) * August 6 - Madeline: Lost in Paris (Distributed by Disney; produced by DiC Entertainment) * August 31 - The Great Mouse Detective * September 21 - Doug's 1st Movie * October 26 - Pinocchio '' * November 2 - ''Mr. Toad's Wild Ride * November 9 - I'll Be Home for Christmas * December 7 - Inspector Gadget * December 21 - The Reluctant Dragon Direct-to-video releases * February 23 - Winnie the Pooh: Sing a Song with Pooh Bear * May 18 - The Brave Little Toaster to the Rescue * June 8 - Disney Sing-Along Songs: Flik's Musical Adventure at Disney's Animal Kingdom * October 26 - Disney Sing-Along Songs: Happy Haunting Party at Disneyland ''(Re-issue) * November 9 - ''Mickey's Once Upon a Christmas and Winnie the Pooh: Seasons of Giving DVD-exclusive releases *November 9 - One Hundred and One Dalmatians, Mulan, and Hercules *November 23 - Peter Pan, The Lion King II: Simba's Pride, and Lady and the Tramp *December 7 - The Jungle Book and The Little Mermaid People Births *April 20 - Elan Garfias (voice actor) *July 30 - Joey King (actress) *August 21 - Maxim Knight (actor) Deaths *January 12 - Betty Lou Gerson (voice actor) *March 3 - Giovan Battista Carpi (Italian comics artist) *April 20 - Señor Wences (ventriloquist) *May 19 - Candy Candido (voice actor) *June 11 - DeForest Kelley (actor) *July 12 - Bill Owen (actor and songwriter) *July 23 - Max Smith (singer) *August 20 - Margaret Wright (voice actress) *September 22 - George C. Scott (actor) *October 13 - Van Arsdale France (establisher of the cast member training school) *October 15 - Terry Gilkyson (folk singer and composer) *October 18 - Paddi Edwards (voice actress) *November 11 - Mary Kay Bergman (voice actress) *December 3 - Madeline Kahn (voice actress) *December 17 - Rex Allen (film actor, singer and songwriter) *December 27 - Leonard H. Goldenson (former president of ABC) 1999